The Chronic Argonauts
by Kharmia Attradie
Summary: Redone: Chapter SIX DEC24. Two teenagers find a beaten up old DeLorean in their dad’s garage, and drag a friend along for the ride. Follow them as they muck about in the past, and hopefully return to an unaltered home.
1. Prologue

Title: The Chronic Argonauts

Author: Kharmia Attradie

Rating: PG-13 for mild swearing.

Prologue

Date Chapter Started/Finished: 6Nov09-6Nov09

Word Count: not counting opening and closing notes. 2,149

Original Summary: (Meaning I pulled it off the first chapter of the old version) Summary: Slight A.U. (The DeLorean did not get smooshed by the train, and Doc took it back with him) Yes, Jules and Verne are in it, but very little, sorry. After leaving at the end of part three (and taking the DeLorean with him) Doc and Clara settle down in 1995. (Why 1995? 'Cause this is my AU and I say so.) And in 1998, two more are added to the family.

Two teenagers find a beaten up old DeLorean in their dad's garage, and drag a friend along for the ride. We join Doc's youngest, Minnie and Emmett Jr., and Marty Jr. as they have some fun with the time line. But, there is always the risk of unmaking the universe. Now children, why don't we play with the fabric of time?

A/N: This used to be the filler chapter, now it's the prologue. Huh. Reworked, and the start of the overhaul, Pretty much a test of what writing style is going to work out better. So, if you care to, tell me if you prefer this or the old style. ~.~

.:10010110252015100101:.

Emmett groaned and flung and arm out from under his blanket, reaching blindly for his cell phone that was wailing in an ungodly manner on the encyclopedia he used as a bedside table. His fingers wrapped around the small orange device and he pulled it under the blanket and answered it, sleep still very evident in his voice.

"Zach, what could you possibly want this early in the morning?" He asked, groaning at the answer on the other end.

"It's only the first day Zachary, don't you think we should at least get past that before we start ditching?" Another groan could be heard as the form under the covers sat up slowly. Emmett punched the speaker phone option and dropped the phone on the blanket in front of him and rubbed his face drowsily.

"What do you mean? The first day is the best one to skip, all we're gonna be doing is filling out stupid forms that they probably still have on record from last year." Came the answer, muffled, from the mass of blankets and sheets on the bed.

"Yes, but, I can't miss the first day. Gives a bad impression to my new teachers."

"And getting lost on the way to the bathroom in the school you've been at for the last four years doesn't?"

"Shut up, Zach. That only happened once." Emmett retorted, reaching under the cover to retrieve his phone, which he promptly dropped on his desk as he turned on the T.V. Immediately the T.V. started spewing information about some exercise machine. Emmett stared at the screen for a moment, wondering if he had changed the channel at some point and didn't remember. That happened sometimes. He realized what he was watching just as Zach cleared his throat on the other end of the phone. Emmett frowned deeply and turned to stare at the clock on his bedside encyclopedia.

"Damn, SyFy hasn't even started broadcasting yet. School doesn't start 'till eight-thirty. Why are you calling me at five thirty in the morning?!"

"Because, I know you Em. I know if I don't get you up now, you will sleep until eight thirty and show up to school with your clothes on backwards AND inside out."

"Again. Only. Happened. Once. Why are **you **even up now?"

"My mom, man. It's my little sisters first day in school and she's making a huge production of it."

"And you felt that I should share in your pain? Gee, thanks." Emmett frowned at the phone as he kicked at his bedroom rug. "Whatever. I'm going to get dressed, and I'm hanging up on you now. I better see you at school." He groused, turning towards his bathroom.

There was a laugh from Zach, "Of course you needed to share in it, that's what friendship is all about Emmett. Sharing." He laughed again. "Try not to get lost in your closet."

Emmett rolled his eyes as he hit the end button and tossed his phone over his shoulder where it briefly hit its charging pad before bouncing off into the crevice between the bed and the bedside encyclopedia. He pushed his thumb against the silver plate next to his bathroom door and waited for it to slide open before shedding his orange and black plaid sleep pants and going in to shower.

.:10010110252015100101:.

Emmett winced slightly as he tried to find the second hole to his eyebrow piercing, trying not to make a new one. Again. Of the eight piercings he had, the eyebrow was the only one that ever caused him a problem. But that was probably due to lack of use, he knew his father didn't like it, so he generally tried to avoid wearing it around him. He was beginning to reconsider wearing it today when he achieved his goal. He blindly reached into one of his drawers and pulled out a black shirt with a bright orange bio-hazard symbol on the front, a band shirt he had acquired from a recent concert. He pulled it quickly over his head and tucked it in. Emmett groped around the top of the dresser, that was normally covered in pieces of paper, hair bands, and other pits of trash. But, for once, the top of his dresser was completely clean, devoid of even a dust bunny.

'Damn.. Minnie must have 'cleaned' my room for me again.' He sighed and slid open his door and stepped out into the hallway. He slipped quietly a few doors down to his sisters room and stepped in the open doorway. 'It doesn't surprise me that she's already up. Probably downstairs… Hm.' Going over to her meticulously clean desk he snatched a black hair tie from a small pen holder, and left the room pulling his hair up into a high ponytail, showing off his undercut.

He tromped downstairs, checking his watch. _6:15_. When he looked down at his watch, he stopped paying mind to where his feet were going, and stepped on his own pant leg. And rolled. Down three fourths of the stair case. Laying on his back at the bottom, he heard his elder brother's voice from the kitchen.

"Emmett's up."

.:10010110252015100101:.

"You okay, Em? Usually you make it at least halfway before you go down."

"Shut up, Minnie." Emmett muttered, eyeing his twin sister from across the bar counter. He poked some dead flies at the large iguana sitting on the table in front of him.

Minnie put on her best 'I-am-offended' face, and voiced her offence. "Emmett! I am offended! I was just worrying about my brothers well-being."

"Sure." He replied, picking up the iguana and setting it up on his shoulder before reaching to the HydroGarden and grabbing an orange.

"Emmett, that's disgusting and unhygienic. Don't play with that and then eat without washing your hands." Jules chastised, wrinkling his nose at his younger brother.

"She's clean, I gave her a bath last night. And she's not a _that_ she's a she. And _she _just might find her way into your bed again, if you don't leave _her_ alone." Emmett replied, smiling vacantly across the counter at Jules.

"Put her up, Em. She's creepy." Another voice joined them from the door leading from the living room.

"No she isn't. And how is my iguana creepy and your freaky praying mantis collection not, Verne?"

"My mantis' are cool."

"So is my iguana."

"Both of you shut up, all of your critters are weird." Minnie interjected, setting her bowl of cereal down on the counter to eat.

"Critters?" Emmett and Verne questioned at the same time.

"Yes, critters. Shut up." She glared at her brothers, the effect was somewhat ruined as she put a spoonful of cereal in her mouth.

Emmett looked away before she devoured his soul like she was always threatening too, Verne just laughed as he shook his head and went back to the living room. More than likely to watch the news or something equally dry. Em watched as Jules checked his watch and put his dishes in the sink before leaving the room with a quick good bye. Emmett didn't see how he could stand being a teacher... Longer school hours and fewer days off. Boring.

He waited until he was sure his brother was out of hearing range before looking back up at his sister, Minerva. "Hey, Minnie, when Junior gets here do you want to go check out something cool dad told me about?"

"Before school? Can't it wait?"

"No, Jules'll be here after school and he won't let us mess around in the back shed."

"....What have you got to show us in the back shed?" Minnie asked, narrowing her eyes at Emmett. "You know we're not allowed back there because it's _dangerous_."

"We won't get hurt, and dad and Jules will never know, coooooooooome ooooooooon." He whined while pouting.

"Emmett...."

"Miiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeee." Emmett whined at her again.

"If I say okay, will you stop that?" She winced at him.

"Yes!" He smiled brightly at her, any trace of a pout gone.

.:10010110252015100101:.

"Guys, I'm not sure we should be doing this….. I mean we could get in a lot of trouble…" Marty Jr. said, swallowing nervously. "Didn't your dad say this shed was completely off limits?"

"Yeah, he did." Minnie replied, frowning at the back of her brothers head. She couldn't believe that she was being dragged out here, with a good chance of getting in trouble should Jules find out as he would rat them out to their father when he got back, to look at, of all things, a _**time machine**_.

"What are you two worrying about, just the _idea_ of time travel is ludicrous, let alone believing _dad_ could build a **time ****machine **out of a DeLorean."

"Then why are we trying to find it out here in this mess, Em?" Minnie asked as she stopped walking and crossed her arms irately over her chest.

"Because, dad has a habit of doing the most insanely impossible. C'mon, what could happen? We try it and it doesn't work? Kay, then we just go on to school. If it does work? Well, then theoretically we use it… And then come back to this exact time and still go on our merry little way to school. Right? So why worry?"

"No offense, Em, but knowing you… Something will go wrong. Very, very wrong. Say it works. What if we get trapped in the past, or worse, what if we get halfway there and get… trapped in a wormhole or something?"

Emmett stared blankly at her. "You watch too much TV Min, it's warping your brain. Let's go."

Minnie sighed and nodded. "Alright, but just by CHANCE this actually works, let me get my bag…"

Emmett nodded in agreement and watched as she walked away. "So… Junior, you've been oddly silent. Scared?"

"Of time traveling in an ancient car? No. Not at all. Getting in a car with you behind the wheel? A little. Getting in an ancient time machine that may or may not work with you behind the wheel? Terrified."

"My driving isn't that bad…"

"Yes it is Em, I'm shocked you passed your test." Minnie commented, rejoining the group.

"Yeah, what she said." Jr. agreed.

"You two are mean."

.:10010110252015100101:.

They had painstakingly pushed the old hunk of metal out of the old shed, and set it up facing the clear strip of land that stretched between the back of their property and the back of their neighbors. Minnie leaned against the hood, looking over her shoulder at the two boys who were trying to catch their breath after doing the majority of the work.

"So how's this going to work? There are three of us and only two seats…" Minnie inquired. Turning to inspect the inside of the car.

"Well… I'm driving, and you're the lightest and smallest, so you can either sit on Juniors lap or try and crawl back with all the machinery."

Minnie frowned at both of them as Junior piped up, "I-I could just stay behind, and Minnie can have the seat." He seemed hopeful.

The twins both turned to him, "That's not an option." Came from Emmett and "If I have to, you have to." Came from Minerva. And Junior's face fell, he had never been able to take peer pressure well, but at least they weren't trying to give him drugs or anything... Just... get into an old broken up car... That might be a time machine... With the world's worst driver... He whined at them as he got into the passenger seat.

Emmett smiled at his friend as he moved around the car to the driver's side. Once he was seated he stared at Minnie through the windshield until she moved to get in. She sighed dramatically, climbing in and trying not to kick Junior as she situated herself against the now closed door on Juniors lap.

Emmett hardly let her get situated before turning the key, which had been in the ignition when they found the car, and slamming his foot down on the gas. Minnie lurched forward, catching herself on the dashboard solidly as Junior's head thumped into her back. She shot a glare at her brother, who wasn't paying any attention to his passengers.

.:10010110252015100101:.

Three sonic booms echoed as a car materialized suddenly in a field.

'_Holy hell. I think it worked.' _Flew across Emmett's mind before his brain processed that he was still flooring the gas.

The tires screeched as the break was stomped upon. He cut the wheel violently to the left to avoid going over the road and into the water trench that lay on the other side. The rear of the car swung around in a wide arc and came to a complete stop in the left hand lane of the two-way road. The wheels were stopped but the screeching continued and an inhuman volume.

"_**EMMETT!!!"**_

.:10010110252015100101:.

A/N: Well, lemme know what you think. R&R.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: The Chronic Argonauts  
Author: AtradiesHikari a.k.a. Sanura Dayshaun  
Rating: PG-13 for mild swearing.  
Chapter: 1- 'Kids Steal the Darnedest Things'  
Date Chapter Started/Finished: 11/24/2009  
Word Count: 1,584  
A/N: Sorry for the delays guys, but life took over right after I started my rewrite, and in a couple weeks I'm moving across the country... Again. At least it's not to Colorado.

* * *

Three sonic booms echoed as a car materialized suddenly a field, the tires screeched as the break was stomped upon. The wheel was cut violently to the left to avoid going over the road and into the water trench that lay on the other side. The rear swung around in a wide arc and the car came to a complete stop in the left hand lane of the two-way road. The wheels were stopped but the screeching continued and an inhuman volume.

"_EMMETT!!! _Where th' HELL did you learn to drive?!" a young woman raged from the passenger seat… well… from the lap of the person in the passenger seat.

"_EMMETT!!!" _turned to look at the passenger seat to look at his frazzled sister and wide-eyed-this-close-to-having-a-heart-attack friend and blinked in obvious confusion. "Dad?" he offered as an answer.

The girl groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose under the nose-pieces of her small, square, frame-less glasses. She turned to face the door with every intention of getting out, but screeched again as she caught sight of the large black Toyota pick up coming straight at them. Emmett's eyes widened briefly before he tapped the clutch and threw the DeLorean in reverse. Crunching the gas, he cut the wheel and shot them back into the field they had appeared in.

As soon as the vehicle has stopped once again, the girl pushed the gull-wing door up and scrambled out as fast as possible. Laying face down on the ground, she proceeded to mutter a string of curses at her clearly insane and reckless brother.

"Now, really Minnie, I think you're over-reacting…"

"Over…. Reacting…? Are you zipped?! I think I'm under reacting considering I was just 'temporally displaced', wrecked, and flattened!" She shrilled, sitting up and staring wide-eyed at her brother. Minnie stood and brushed some dead grass off of her skirts before making her way back to the DeLorean. She was getting ready to crawl back in, when she noticed the still-blank look on the face of the other occupant of the car.

Waving her hand before his face, she called, "Jr.? You there?" When she didn't get any response she look up accusingly at Emmett. "You _broke_ him."

"I doubt I _broke _him, I'm sure he's just in a mild state of shock."

"Of course he i- Wait… So it's okay for **him** to be in a state of shock, but not me?!"

Emmett just nodded, and smiled at her as he re-started the car. Minnie glared at him and climbed back in, sitting, once again, on Jr.'s lap. She had barely gotten the door down before Emmett floored it back onto the road.

"So, which way do you suppose Hill Valley is?" Emmett asked pulling a pair of rear-view visor glasses from the dashboard. Minnie looked over at him and narrowed her eyes.

"You don't know which direction we're supposed to be going?" She groaned and rolled her eyes as he nodded in response. She unclipped a small pocket-watch looking device from the thick polymer/leather blend belt, flipped it open, and studied it for a moment.

"We're going the right way, just follow the road and don't take any 'shortcuts' through any fields… and we should be fine." She stated as she closed the compass and let it fall back into position on her belt.

The drive into the city was relatively quite, littered with Minnie's random remarks about the country land around them and attempts at snapping Jr. out of his zoned state.

They pulled in past the "Welcome To Hill Valley" sign and peered out, it really didn't seem that different.. Except the lack of hover cars, technology, and general sense of fashion. Emmett paralleled in front of what appeared to be a large shopping plaza, and pulled the key from the ignition. He pushed his door up, nearly clipping a car diving too close to the parking lanes, and stepped out into the road, more or less oblivious to any danger he might be in.

Minnie pushed her door up as well, avoiding hitting anyone or anything. Looking around she realized how much they would stick out if they were to walk down the street. Climbing back in, and over the still zoned Jr. she reached behind the driver's seat into the only space not taken up by machinery and grabbed a large, shiny, lime green duffel bag. She brought the bag forward and set it on Jr.'s lap, using him as a table. She rummaged through until she found a large manila envelope, and opened it to be sure of the contents. Small bundles of various green bills were packed tightly inside. She pulled a stack out and check the print dates on each bill before slipping them into the pouch hanging next to her compass.

She threw the bag across the console into the driver's seat and turned to say something to Emmett, only to find that he had already wandered off. _Oh damn it Em. _She groaned and glanced at Jr. one more time before pulling the door closed and stepping down the street to see if she could find her estranged brother. She sighed in relief when she saw he had only wandered a short distance.

Emmett was crouched next to a boxy looking car inspecting the wheels. Minnie groaned again before stooping down and grabbing Emmett's arm and dragging him away from the vehicle.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"Looking at a car?"

"No! You can't go wandering off like that! Just being here we're running the risk of un-creating ourselves or worse, _imploding the universe_." She said as she turned to stare off into the sky, her eyes widening incredibly.

"Wow, you really need to cool it, you're gonna die before you hit sixty." He groused before going back towards the DeLorean. She grumbled and rubbed her temples before muttering "I hate you so much sometimes Em. I really do" under her breath. Making her way back to where her blonde brother was leaning on the car, she glanced down the street at the shops trying to locate a clothing store of some sort. She stopped at the car and pulled the door open, dislodging Emmett from where he was leaning.

"If you plan on staying here and exploring, I suggest we find some new clothes. Especially considering half of what we're wearing hasn't been invented yet." Minnie said, glancing at Jr.'s power-laced shoes and electronic SmartJacket ©™. Emmett made some vague noise of agreement, his attention on the wheeled board a kid was riding down the opposite sidewalk.

Minnie rolled her eyes and reached in the car to shake Jr. "Jr.! Wake up! Up, now!" she growled slightly at the lack of response, and shook him harder. "Jr.! Marty! Martin! Snap out of it! It wasn't even that traumatic! It's not like you haven't been through worse experiments with us! Ugh!" She leaned across him to snatch up the duffel bag again. Pulling the magnetized sides apart she reached in and pulled out a plastic bottle of water.

"Sorry about this Jr., but at least your jacket is self drying, right?" She said as she pulled the top off and splashed the contents of bottle across his face. _God this is so clichéd. _She thought as she watched her friend finally snap out of his trance and start coughing.

"Uhngr…" Jr. gurgled, his voice cracking and nasally. "Did we just do what I think we did, Minnie?"

"Quite possibly, what do you think we did?"

He laughed nervously, "Use an old DeLorean we found in your dad's garage to travel back in time?"

"That sounds about right," Emmett said, his attention on the other two now that the skate-boarder had turned a corner. "And if the deal-y on the dash is right, we're in 1985."

Jr. blinked and shook his head a little, "Right, just checkin'"

"You're okay now?" Minnie asked, still not sure he was really grasping the situation.

"Yeah, wild."

"Not gonna' zone out again, are you?" she was still fairly unsure.

"Nope, I'm good."

"Well… C'mon, then." She said as she stepped away from the car so Jr. could get out, and he really did try but, he nearly dislocated his shoulder trying to get out of the car before undoing his seat belt. He fell back in the seat with a huff and fought with the manual clasp for a moment before accidentally hitting the release button and freeing himself. He stepped unevenly out of the car and looked around, marveling at how similar yet different Hill Valley was.

"Come on you two, we need different clothes." Minnie said taking in Jr.'s shoes, jacket, and those God-awful inside-out jeans; and Emmett's hideously wonderful orange leather trench coat.

_Of course,_ she thought, _I'm not much better off. _And indeed she wasn't , in her shiny white foil skirt, lime green tights, and power-laced white combat boots. Not to mention the belt that held enough futuristic devices to give any sci-fi writer an aneurysm.

_**And **__Emmett just __**had**__ to pick the day we're all wearing our 'Class of '16 ' shirts. _

Emmett and Jr. nodded in agreement, and stared at her, waiting for her to take the lead. She stared back at them,

"What? Like I know where anything is!"

When they continued to stare at her, she sighed, turned, and started walking down the street hoping they would find a clothing store before too many people saw them.

* * *

Ending A/N: Very little was changed in this, let me know if anyone spots a continuity error between this and the new prologue. 3 Guys.


	3. Chapter 2

Title: The Chronic Argonauts  
Author: Kharmia Attradie  
Rating: PG-13 for mild swearing.  
Chapter: 2- "I Enjoy Existing!"  
Date Chapter Started/Finished: 24Dec2009  
Word Count: 1,710 not counting opening and closing notes  
Disclaimer: I didn't put one last time O.o; So, don't own, don't sue,

Summary: Slight A.U. (The DeLorean did not get smooshed by the train, and Doc took it back with him) Two teenagers find a beaten up old DeLorean in their dad's garage, and drag a friend along for the ride. We join Doc's youngest, Minnie and Emmett Jr., and Marty Jr. as they have some fun with the time line. But, there is always the risk of unmaking the universe. Now children, why don't we play with the fabric of time?

Opening A/N: Okay, new edited chapter out, expect at least one more edit out today, as we have family over and I'm trying to avoid them. ~.~

* * *

"Who're the other thirteen?"

"Excuse me?" Emmett asked the clerk behind the counter, who had asked the question.

"Your shirt, it says 'Class of '16'. I was just wondering who the other thirteen were, don't see a shirt like that every day, after all."

"Oh.. er…" Emmett stumbled over his words, he was not prepared for that question.

"We from a very select private school in northern California, we're just stopping in Hill Valley on our way south. Bus driver's tired of driving, you know. Small student to teacher ratio, it's a school trademark." Minnie however was a bit more apt at the art of lying.

"Oh, right…"

Minnie smiled in a cheesy sweet sort of way before ushering the two boys to the racks to pick out their clothes.

* * *

"Emmett, that's worse than what you changed out of!" Minnie exclaimed at seeing the hideous orange arm warmers and tank top. "Besides, I think those arm things are for girls…"

"Really? I rather like them."

"Well, if you wear them, we don't have to worry about them figuring out we're from the future. They'll think you're a damn alien. Nanu-nanu!" She snipped at him, in a smart-aleck sort of way.

"Nan-what?" Emmett asked, looking at her as if _she_ were the alien.

"Nevermind, just go change. Into something normal." She pinched the bridge of her nose, knowing he was just messing with her for the hell of it. Realizing she left her comment too open she quickly added, "For this time period and planet!" Knowing if she hadn't said that, Emmett would have walked out in the clothes he was originally wearing, or some bizarre outfit claiming that it was normal attire for some alien race.

"You know me too well, Minnie."

"Yeah, that happens when you spend your enti- Jr.! Fix your pants!" Minnie groaned as Jr. stepped out of his dressing room in a black shirt sporting the name of a band that he had probably never heard of, a denim jacket, red-lined white Nikes… and a pair of Levi's… worn inside out.

"What?" he said, looking at himself in the full length mirror, trying to determine what was wrong with his pants.

"People in 1985 don't wear their jeans inside out, you uberdork. I don't even see why they do at home, it's an ugly fashion"

"Oh… Riiiight." He answered airily before going back into the dressing room. Minnie touched her temples lightly, normally she wasn't as high-strung or snippy, and she was starting to get a headache. It wasn't her intention to be so short with her two friends.

"So, Em, how'd you know what the car did?."

Emmett stepped out of his dressing room, dressed in his original clothes, holding his new clothes: a brown polo, a pair of Levi 505's, and a pair of black Adidas, in his arms, and responded "Dad told me the story."

"..And the story is…?"

Emmett blinked and sat down in the chair beside Minnie's. "He had said something about using it out at the mall, tomorrow actually, and I remember pointing out the fact that he did it at 1:21 a.m."

"Which is significant… because…?" Minnie urged him, she hated it when he trailed off and expected everyone to know what he meant.

"Oh, the flux capacitor needs 1.21 gigawatts of power work, and I just thought it was kinda funny that the first time the car was used was at 1:21 AM…Did you know it used to run on plutonium before it had the Mr. Fusion?" He finished, smiling absent-mindedly at her.

"Sure. Right." Minnie said, sensing that that was all she was going to get from him, and not really believing the story, Emmett was known for making up strange things. "Jr. You ready, yet?"

"Yeah." His nasal voice echoed from the cubicle just before he stepped out holding his new clothes over his arm.

"Good, let's go then." She said, standing and grabbed the bag next to the chair she had been sitting in. She then led them to the front of the store, towards the register, to pay, but she stopped a moment and looked behind her at the dressing rooms.

"What's up, Min?" Jr. inquired.

"Nothing, just thought I heard someone talking."

* * *

"I can't believe you made us change in an alley, Minnie!" Jr. whined at Minnie, who looked slightly offended.

"I only said it would look weird if we used a public bathroom, Emmett suggested the damn alley. Whine at him, not me."

"The alley way was _my_ idea?" Emmett asked, sounding truly confused and surprised. Minnie and Jr. looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"When we get home, Em, remind me to ask dad if you were ever dropped on your head. Or abducted."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind."

Minnie led the way back to the DeLorean, where they all dumped their old clothes.

"All electronics too. Can't risk someone seeing them." Minnie said as she began removing various gadgets and gizmos from the belt she still wore over her new clothes. From the group came: two MP3 players, three cell phones, a BlackBerry, a Nintendo DSA(1), a PSP2 (2), three holo-watches, and a small black digital camera.

"That everything?" Minnie asked, double checking her belt over again to make sure she had removed all of her post 1985 stuff.

"Shouldn't we keep the phones, in case we get separated?" Jr. asked, checking his pockets.

Surprisingly it was Emmett that answered. "They wouldn't work, no service providers or towers to send the signal."

Jr. looked uncertainly at Emmett, and then at Minnie for confirmation, who just blinked, and looked at her brother and said, "Yeah, what he said."

Emmett raised an eyebrow at the other two, not sure why they were staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing, Em, nothing at all. Anyway, the mall sounds like a good place to wander, the chances of running into anyone we know are slim, oh and try not to, say … kill any butterflies, or something." Minnie said, pulling down the door and starting down the opposite direction they had come from.

"What? You know I don't understand half the things she says…" Jr. muttered to Emmett as they followed her down the sidewalk.

"You might have a clue if you hadn't slept through every history class you've ever taken." She snipped back. Of course, none of their history classes had ever covered most of her obscure vintage pop culture references, but it was fun to hassle Jr. about sleeping in class, and she rather liked the clueless expression on both of their faces when she popped off with a seemingly random comment. She reached down to her, now light, belt an pulled up her pocket watch and checked the time.

"It can't be nine P.M..." She thought for a moment. "Oh right. We came in at a different time… We came in at… seven-twenty-ish-a.m. Em, what time did you kidnap us?"

"About eight?" he said, not paying attention to her particular word choice.

"Alright, then it's eight-twenty-ish…" she mumbled, twisting the knob on top of her watch until she hit the right time.

"You two wanna-" Minnie started…

"Woah…." But was interrupted by Jr. who was watching someone _very_ familiar roll by on a skateboard, holding onto the back of a Jeep. Emmett turned to see what Jr. was looking at, and started in surprise, "Hey, was that…."

Minnie blinked and shook her head a little. "I think it was… Weird… C'mon, we've gotta go."

"Jesus, I really do look like my dad did at this age."

"I'm pretty sure there was something grammatically wrong in that sentence…" Minnie said, looking over at Jr., who simply shrugged as he watched his younger-father's form glide around a corner as he let go of the Jeep.

"C'mon, we can't risk actually running into him, or anyone else. Who knows who's wandering around that we know."

"You know, Min, the mall's a ways out, why didn't we bring the car?" Jr. inquired.

"Because Emmett drives like a maniac, and we can't risk getting pulled over and having someone see his driver's license. AND you and I don't have one anyway. AND it's hardly working as it is, we can't risk it dying again."

Emmett, who had not been paying attention, reached for his back pocket and said, "What's wrong with my license?" He frowned as he slipped his hand into the back pocket of his jeans and found no wallet.

"Did I put my wallet with the electronics?"

"Not that I recall." Minnie answered, an impending sense of doom starting to stir in the back of her mind. "Did you get it off your 'nightstand' this morning?"

"Yeah… Cause I remember putting my cam-card in it, and putting it in my pocket… And I don't remember it being there when we paid for the clothes… 'Cause I was gonna pay, but then I remembered that you had the old paper money stuff and when I reached back, it wasn't there then either."

Jr. and Minnie stared at him for a moment before Jr. spoke up, "You done?"

"Yeah… Maybe it fell out in the dressing room?"

Minnie groaned, and said, "Well, c'mon, we'd better go get it before someone else does."

* * *

Back in the clothing store a man with dark tanned skin and black hair stepped out of another cubicle, across the narrow hall from the others. He had seen the boy drop the wallet, but he had also heard the name Emmett and the word plutonium. He and his associates had been looking for that damned scientist for three days, upon discovering that the bombs he had given them were full of old machine parts.

He stepped into the cubicle the taller of the two boys had been in, and picked up the odd looking wallet, prying the magnetic strips apart, he looked through it until he came upon the ID

Emmett Lanthrop Brown, Jr.

Glancing at the name was enough for the man, he put the ID back in the wallet and slipped it into his coat pocket. Smirking, he thought back on the conversation he had overheard. Dad had been used, they must have meant Brown Sr. The mall, Twin Pines was the only mall in the area. Tomorrow morning. 1:21 AM.

It looked like they had found the scientist that had ripped of their plutonium. He quickly left the store, heading for his van, intent on revenge.

* * *

Closing A/N: Well, what'd you think. I didn't like this chapter… Just so you know…

(1)- If we have the Nintendo DS in 2007, I figure by 2015 they would at least have the Nitendo DS Advanced, hence the A.

(2)- See above, only with PSP.


	4. Chapter 3

Title: The Chronic ArgonautsAuthor: AtradiesHikari a.k.a. Sanura Dayshaun (or if you're on DA, moopies)  
Rating: PG-13 for mild swearing.  
Chapter: 3- "Rubik's Cubes Are For n00bs"  
Date Chapter Started/Finished: 2/3/07- 4/18/07  
Word Count: 1375 not counting opening and closing notes.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Summary: Slight A.U. (The DeLorean did not get smooshed by the train, and Doc took it back with him) Two teenagers find a beaten up old DeLorean in their dad's garage, and drag a friend along for the ride. We join Doc's youngest, Minnie and Emmett Jr., and Marty Jr. as they have some fun with the time line. But, there is always the risk of unmaking the universe. Now children, why don't we play with the fabric of time?

Opening A/N: Wuahahhaha. Editing like a mad(wo)man.

* * *

"Knowing you Em, I am going to hope and assume that you left your wallet at home, and not worry about it." Minnie sighed, "Because if I start worrying about it, then I'll start panicking, and hyperventilating, and pass out, which will start a whole new chain of problems, 'cause God knows you two shouldn't be left alone when there's a chance of the world, as we know it, ending. And if I **did **pass out then-"

"I thought you said you weren't going to worry about it?" Jr. asked leaning on the hood of the DeLorean.

"I'm no-"

"Yes. You are, you're doing that thing where you talk so much trying to convince yourself not to worry and you end up not breathing and pass out anyway." Emmett said, walking back towards them from down the street where he had been checking the alley way they had changed in. "So, chill, before you faint, okay? I'm sure I forgot it at home, or something."

She looked at him warily before responding, "Yeah, okay, let's go…"

As they set off, for a second time, Minnie discretely dropped behind the other two and checked the pouches on her belt for her ID, to make sure she had brought it, and hadn't lost it as well. Usually, if Emmett forgot something she did too… It was some weird twin thing. She had her state issued ID, school issued ID, library card, social security card, and all of her charge cards, which probably meant that neither of them had forgotten anything that morning.

She sighed, it wasn't that he was _stupid_, quite the contrary, he was absolutely brilliant,… _Hell, _she thought, _he's the class valedictorian. _He was just a tad… absent-minded… She often wondered how many times he had been dropped on his head as a baby… Maybe he **had** been abducted. _That would explain __**so**__ much…_

_This is not good…_she thought, catching back up to the boys.

* * *

"What the _hell_ is this thing?!" Jr. exclaimed, twisting and turning sections of a multi-colored cube.

Minnie looked up from the book she had been flipping through. "We've got some of those in the shop," she said, recognizing the small cube "It's called a Rubiks cube… you're supposed to match the colors up." She finished, snatching the cube from Jr.

She twisted and turned it for almost ten minutes before grunting in frustration and thrusting it back into Jr.'s hands. As she turned to go back to the book she had been looking at Emmett wandered over with a board game under his arm and a blank look on his wide-eyed face.

"What's that?" He asked, snatching the cube from Jr.

"A Rubik's cube… You match up the col-" Minnie stopped short as Emmett held up the cube. All of the colors were perfectly matched up.

Minnie narrowed her eyes at him, "I hate you so much, sometimes, Em."

He just smiled and nodded before venturing back to the board games section that he had come from.

Jr. watched him go for a minute before saying, "D'you think he knew he was talking to us?"

"Probably not."

"So he would've done that even if we were two random strangers?"

"Probably."

"Wow."

"I know, right?"

(Beat)

"Minnie?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry."

"That's great, Jr., and what would you like me to do about that?"

"Food."

"I don't think that was a grammatically correct answer to that question…"

"What?"

"Nevermind, EMMETT, come here!" Minnie yelled into the shop at her brother, hoping that he hadn't wandered out.

* * *

Emmett sighed, most of the games looked fun, but provided no real challenge (except maybe the dated trivia games, History was Minnie's subject, not his). That little cube thing was easy. A simple and predictable pattern.

_This store is boring_, he thought, making his way to the entrance of the store, taking care that neither Minnie nor Jr. saw him leaving. _Minnie'd flip._

He wondered away from the game store they had been in, towards the directory stuck on the wall between two stores. His eyes darted quickly over the listings, _2088 … That means… _he paused to think _Second story… west wing… arcade leading up to.. Penny's… _Before he moved, he checked the map, just to be sure. His inner compass was a little off sometimes, and really off other times… Like when he fell on the stairs and forgot where his bedroom was…

…

Or when he got lost on his way to class and ended up twenty minutes late… _I'm not sure what's worse… That I got lost… or that my teacher believed me…_

He turned and took off towards the stationary stairs to go upstairs, just as he turned on the landing to go up the rest of the way, he saw Minnie and Jr. dart out of the game store looking around frantically. He snickered and picked up the pace. He got some odd glances as he practically ran across the second story, towards the west arcade.

Emmett spotted the shop he was after and _dove_ in, earning a frown from the strict looking woman behind the counter. He smiled sweetly at her as he pulled himself off and fixed the collar of his polo.

He glanced around, trying to determine how the multitude of books were organized. He spotted the section he was looking for, and turned and stuck his head out of the shop, to make sure he wasn't about to be found, before making his way to the very back corner of the store that housed the limited number of books on the paranormal.

* * *

Minnie darted out of the store, with Jr. close on her heels, as she looked up and down the rows of shops, hoping to spot her brother, hoping he hadn't gone off too far, hoping that he wasn't about to implode the universe.

"Damn, I don't see him, d'you?" she questioned Jr., eyes darting quickly back and forth, searching desperately for her wandering brother.

Minnie scanned the crowed a moment longer, and realized Jr. had not answered her. She turned quickly, fearful that he had wandered off as well.

"Jun…." She stopped short upon seeing him right behind her… watching two girls that looked as if they had just come from the gym at the far end of the downstairs arcade.

"Jr.!!!" she exclaimed as she smacked him upside the head.

"Wh-what?!" He jumped, and looked at her confusedly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Focus! Dazed and confused threat to the universe wandering around!"

"Huh? OH! Right!" Minnie groaned as Jr. scanned the crowd, though she doubted he was looking for Emmett.

* * *

Emmett shifted uncomfortably in his chair, the book store clerk kept staring and it was starting to make him uneasy. He hated having eyes on him, even if it was only one pair. He glanced over the top of his book, _Haunted America_, and met eyes with the freaky old lady behind the counter. Try as he might, he couldn't look away. Her white hair was pulled back in a bun so tight that her eyes slanted and the wrinkles on her face were pulled flat, making odd lines appear across her face. Her make-up did little to conceal the taut wrinkles, it more outlined them, filling in what little groove there was on her face. He shuddered as she narrowed her unnaturally slanted, overly outlined, brown eyes. Not being able to take the staring, he stood and quickly retreated to the back corner where he had found his book.

_Crazy old bat, freaky wrinkles… Freaky crazy old bat… Staring… Buuh._

He flopped on the floor and leaned back against the unsteady shelf that looked as if any more books would topple it. He sighed, trying to get rid of the 'watched' feeling that had settled over his shoulders. Though he had moved away from the clerk…. The feeling just wouldn't leave. He shivered a bit, and tried to resume reading his book. Just as the feeling started to fade, the bookcase he was leaning against jerked violently, like someone had stumbled into it from the other side. He gave a short, surprised shout before he was buried under at least a hundred paperback books.

* * *

End A/N: This chapter made me remember how much I love Emmett. It really did.


	5. Chapter 4

Title: The Chronic Argonauts  
Author: AtradiesHikari a.k.a. Sanura Dayshaun or even Moopies, depending on where you're reading this.  
Rating: PG-13 for mild swearing.  
Chapter: 4- 'Following the Leader, Leader. Leader'  
Date Chapter Started/Finished:24Dec2009  
Word Count: 1,601 not counting opening and closing notes.  
A/N: 8D

* * *

Minnie grumbled as she skimmed the shop directory, searching for something that would have caught her brothers eye. She mentally noted two book stores and a music store. She double checked the numbers and then checked the map. The music store was almost immediately across the way from the game shop, one of the book stores was on the opposite side of the mall on the second level, and the other book store was crammed between a jewelry store and an outer wall on the first level.

"C'mon Jr. he's got us running around the whole mall, and we need to find him, quickly." She rambled to Jr., who was standing behind her watching the crowd for… _Blonde hair, brown polo, goggles. Blonde hair, brown polo, goggles… _he repeated Minnie's list in his head, trying not to forget. He knew his memory was pretty good, but he never knew if she was going to turn and demand he repeat the list to her exactly as she had said it to him. She knew he could remember it, he knew he could remember it but repetition had become a second nature to her, as it was one of the prerequisites to knowing Emmett.

"Jr.!"

"What?" He jumped, he had been zoning out and hadn't heard her calling his name.

"You left. C'mon, we're gonna go check the world music store first, it's closest."

When he didn't answer Minnie turned and started walking back the way they had come from. As she walked under the opening from the second level her shoulders tensed up. Someone was watching her… She turned slowly and scanned the people walking near the railing a story above her. She turned back around when she didn't see anyone and rubbed the back of her neck. She looked sideways at Jr., who was scanning the people above them as well.

He glanced over at her, "Don't see anyone…"

"Yeah… me either…."

* * *

Emmett ducked quickly back into the crowd, as he saw Minnie tense and Jr. start to turn, and smirked to himself. They were _never_ going to find him… He was feeling particularly down-to-earth and playful at the moment. Though… most would interpret his 'playful' moods as mean-spirited, even if he didn't see it that way himself. He peeked over the railing just in time to see Minnie and Jr. disappear into ARC Music down the corridor. He straightened and absently rubbed a cut on his temple that was virtually invisible under the thick fringe of hair that fell over his forehead. He winced as he brushed over the several tiny, bruised, cuts that surrounded the large, nearly two inch, gash that reached from the tip of his left eyebrow straight into his hairline in a diagonal across his temple. He pressed against it lightly and pulled his fingers back, checking for fresh blood. He frowned and glanced back at the bookstore…

When the shelf had collapsed, he had tried to get out of the way as quickly as possible, but he had been stunned by a thick volume, catching him on the first vertebrae, where neck met back. The momentary pause was a moment too long, as the next minute he was being showered with books most of which were (luckily) paperbacks. He vaguely remembered a corner of the rickety, rusty bookshelf catching him across the face causing the deep gash he now sported. After the bookshelf, things were a little fuzzy and dark. He remembered waking up what he assumed was only a few minutes later, 'cause the crazy old harpy of a book store clerk was standing over him shrieking about what he barely made out to be "vandalization" .

* * *

_Emmett groaned and grabbed his head, whimpering pitifully as the lights hit his eyes and the shrill shrieking squawking that ripped through his ears. He felt something warm and wet oozing in a thin line down his left cheek and pressed his fingers carefully against said cheek and when he felt no pain, he slowly trailed his fingers up the side of his face, looking for the source of the blood, wincing as the harpy's voice seemingly jumped up a few octaves, tearing through his already damaged head. The voice was momentarily blocked out as he gasped in pain, having found the significantly sensitive gash in his head. _

_He grunted as he used the fallen shelves as leverage to pull himself up, ignoring the yelling as best he could. As unsteadily as he stood he began to make his way carefully out of the pile of books and toward the front of the store, using anything and everything stable feeling to support his weight while the world mosaiced in and out before his eyes. _

* * *

Emmett shook his head and scratched at his left temple… completely forgetting the cut there. He yelped in pain and tripped backwards onto a bench as he jerked away from his own hand. Several people stared but he remained unaware, he was rather preoccupied by the fresh trickle of blood dripping down the side of his face. He began to tilt his head back, trying to keep the blood out of his eye, but stopped mid-tilt his eyes locked on the new wave of people riding up on the escalator. He cursed lightly and, holding his palm flat against the wound, he ducked into the herd of people passing by moving towards the escalator.

Keeping low so he wouldn't been seen by anyone coming up, he pulled a small embroidered square of ebony cloth from his back pocket. Pressing it against his temple the burnt orange lettering (Emlab) quickly tinted a deep brown, nearly black, color. He broke away from the flood before it pulled him down the waterfall of an escalator, and ducked behind a small vendors cart, searching for his sister and friend in the new crowd. He spotted them quickly, headed towards the bookstore he had just been it.

* * *

He hadn't been in the music store and none had spotted him, so Minnie and Jr. had quickly fought across the crowded corridor to the stairs and headed up. As they were making their way towards the bookstore immediately in front of the escalator she thought she had caught a flash of orange and black out of the corner of her eye but dismissed it quickly, as Emmett was not wearing that horrible trench coat at the moment.

As they neared the store a high pitched sting of curses could be heard wafting forwards from the very back of the store.

"Wow, Min…. I thought _you _were bad…" Jr. said, eyes widening, he had never even heard some of the words being used.

"What do you mean? I don't curse… Out loud…"

"Yeah, but, when you're pissed, most of those go through your head, and you know it. After spending seventeen years with someone generally gave one the ability to read the others facial expressions.

"Shut up."

"See, like, right there, you were thinking all kinds of things about me." He blinked, realizing he had said that to no-one as Minnie had already moved into the shop. He sighed, she could hold a grudge like no-one he had ever met and she may not speak to him for the rest of the day. As he stepped up behind her, he caught the tail end of her question to the woman stacking books on a very wobbly, very _bent_ looking set of shelves.

"- hair, probably with a blank look on his face. Seen anyone like that?" Minnie missed the glare the woman sent her, as she was looking around at the piles of books still heaped all over the floor.

"Yes, a little monster that fits that description was in here, reading books on the unnatural, and destroying my nice organized store!"

Jr. blinked, "The 'unnatural'?" he asked.

The woman glared darkly at him, her silver cross necklace glinting under the lights, "Ghosts and other such Hell-sent things."

Minnie raised an eyebrow in irritation, "Well, did you see where he went?"

"After he busted up my shelves he just walked out!" She sniffed indignantly. "Probably vandalizing some other nice store." She snipped and went back to re-shelving her books, pointedly ignoring them.

"…" Jr. and Minnie looked at each other, trying not to laugh. Both turned and quickly made their way out of the store, biting their tongues. Once back amongst the crowds they had to look away from each other, just to make sure they didn't break into what would surely be incredibly loud laughter.

Once under control, Minnie straightened and wondered to herself, "So.. he was here, where would he have gone…?"

"Maybe he went back to the game store to look for us?" Jr. answered.

Minnie rolled her eyes, "You really think he remembers where he was earlier? Let alone him finding his way back. Think about whom you're talking about."

Minnie blinked at him and started walking, startling Jr. who hadn't expected the sudden movement. _Jeeze, they're freakishly alike sometimes…_

She looked over her shoulder at him, "C'mon, we gotta go find Em before he blows something up."

Jr. sighed… _I need new, less dangerous friends. _

* * *

Getting there.


	6. Chapter 5

Title: The Chronic Argonauts

Author: AtradiesHikari a.k.a. Sanura Dayshaun, Atradies, or even Moopies, depending on where you're reading this.

Rating: PG-13 for mild swearing.

Chapter: 5- 'A Perfect Little Airheaded Angel'

Date Chapter Started/Finished: I don't even know anymore.

Word Count: not counting opening and closing notes. 1,762.

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long…. I'm also sorry that I seem to say that every time. I've been busy making my "rest of my life" plans and what not, but I'm good now… Until October 9th… I ship out for basic training then… And I'll be gone for about seven weeks. But that's not really much of a difference from my normal schedule, now is it/cry

* * *

Emmett sighed, he was bored. He had been watching Minnie and Jr. run around trying to find him for nearly twenty minutes. Boring. At the moment they were in some bookstore, much larger and commercialized than the one he had been in. He chuckled inwardly at the way they were crouched and peeking around bookshelves, expecting him to be hiding behind each and every shelf.

_She must know I'm purposely avoiding them and hiding… She knows I'd never go near a store like that. _Emmett thought sleepily. He had started to doze when he heard Jr.'s talking to Minnie.

"I still think he went back to the first store."

"If we go look will you stop saying that?"

"Yes."

Emmett glanced down at his wrist to check the time and was confused when he saw that his watch was not on his wrist. Shrugging it off, he stood from his crouching position, stretching the cramps out of his legs. He quickly scanned the area for his friends, not seeing them he set off in search, singing in his head.

_The is no earthy way of knowing… which direction I am going…_ He continued on humming the modified song in his head as he searched. He quickly became distracted though, as he wondered who was slower: Him or Them.

At one point he had been walking directly behind them, purposely humming the tune to a song that wouldn't even be written for another seven years. When they hadn't noticed that, he switched to another song, hoping Jr. at least would recognize it, as it was Jr.'s father that had written it, but there was still no reaction.

Eventually though, he got bored with following them around and his throat had gone dry from humming so loudly. And now, bored and knowing where they were headed, he slipped passed them, keeping low, which proved rather difficult at his six feet of height.

He managed to duck onto the escalator before they spotted him, but had to remain ducked down to keep hidden. Reaching the bottom he quickly slouched away from the odd looks of the other mall-goers and made his way back to the game/book/movie/novelty/specialty store, and hid behind a large cardboard-cutout of a werewolf that stood behind a display of several B-rate monster movies no one wanted. He sighed, content, he had had his fun and neither his sister nor friend were any the wiser that he had actually left the store, his hair covered the only evidence grandly.

Minnie frowned, just as she and Jr. had stepped off the escalator she had seen a distinctive mop of dirty blonde hair crouching through the crowds towards the store they were headed to. Nudging Jr. and picking up the pace, she saw him diving behind a hideously fake looking monster displaying several reject movies. He had had his fun, but she had grown bored.

Thinking back, she realized now what he had been doing. It was an old trick that they had both pulled countless times when their older brothers had been left to watch them. It still amazed her how high-stung they had both turned out… Not even she was that bad, Jr. and Emmett wouldn't allow it. She giggled to herself, had they been here Verne would have had no less than four heart-attacks and Jules would have would have wrangled them down and forced them home, not even two seconds after arriving. She twitched slightly, normal people from the city were not that good at working lassos.

She leaned slightly to her right and nudged Jr. nodding at the display with her finger over her lips. He glanced over and nodded, he was quite familiar with the game as well.

"Well, I don't see him anywhere… Guess we're going to have to just leave him."

"Guess so."

Em rolled his eyes, he knew exactly what they were doing… Unfortunately…

"Nice try guys, that's not gonna… Damnit!" he had a brief lapse in judgment.

Jr. and Minnie stepped around the display and looked down at Emmett, who was crouched down on the floor, looking like a runner waiting for the gun. He blinked owlishly up at them. Minnie blinked back.

"Were you really that bored?"

"What?"

"What?

"What'd I do?" To his credit Emmett sounded genuinely confused. He smiled inwardly, his practice was paying off.

"You ran off!" Minnie squealed, causing the dormant throb in Em's head to stir up again. He had almost forgotten about the cut and the pain that came with it

"I did not." He replied absently, resisting the urge to rub the cut on his head.

"You did so!" He groaned. There was no point continuing on, her voice would only heighten in pitch the longer he argued and resisted, and his head did not like the idea of that.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I? Sorry."

"You okay Em?" She sounded worried.

"Sure. Why?"

"You're sure?" That was Jr. and Emmett groaned, the questioning was almost as bad as the arguing.

"Yes, guys, I'm fine."

They both blinked, and Minnie narrowed her eyes at Emmett, seeing a trickle of what looked to be blood running from underneath his hair, and then she dove at him and wrestled him into a headlock.

"What's this?" She questioned as she pulled back his bangs to reveal the cut on his forehead. He winced and whined pitifully as she prodded it.

"How the hell did you manage that? You were only gone forty-five minutes!"

He stared at her, trying to decide if he wanted to whine about her being loud or if he wanted to answer her question.

"…A bookshelf fell on me." He answered after a moment's thought.

"…Really?" She asked, trying her hardest not to laugh at him. Jr. wasn't doing so well at hiding his laughter. Emmett looked from his sister to his friend and pouted slightly.

"S'not funny."

"Yeah it is, were they sci-fi books?" Jr. piped up

Emmett turned and glared vaguely at him. "No, they were books on religion, thankyouverymuch." He snipped back.

He turned back to Minnie who seemed to find that revelation completely hilarious.

"I guess the bat at the bookstore was right, you are a little hell-spawn."

"Crazy old woman probably pushed them over on me herself." He pouted again. "And it's still not funny." He said, scratching at the cut, which made both of them laugh at his short attention span.

"I'mma leave again, kay?" He muttered, turning to leave.

"No, don't. We're sorry-" Minnie started.

"-ish." Jr. finished.

Emmett coughed. "Shouldn't we be going anyway. I'm bored."

"Yeah. I think we've caused enough damage here." Jr. said, shifting his eyes from Em to Minnie.

"What he said. We shouldn't leave the car alone too long. All the add-ons are sure to have attracted attention."

* * *

3:10 PM

Emmett sighed, and tilted his head slightly to the side. There was a couple sitting on the back of a bench across the street trying unsuccessfully to kiss. He felt rather awkward staring at them like that, but he knew that he had seen them before, but couldn't place where. He sighed again as his stomach growled. Minnie and Jr. had left nearly ten minutes before in search of food, and he was getting a little bored. He went back to staring at the couple to keep himself from wandering off due to his boredom.

Minnie and Jr. approached the car and handed off a pizza slice and a soda can to Emmett who was sitting on the hood and staring blankly across the street at the courthouse, or rather at a bench in front of it.

"What's so interesting?" Jr. asked, trying to figure out how to open his own can.

"Those two on the bench look familiar, and I can't figure out where I've seen them." Em responded, taking the can from Jr. and opening it, before handing it back. Minnie looked up to see what he was talking about and nearly choked on the pizza she had been about to swallow.

"Stop watching your friend's parents try to make out, you perv." She said, looking away and snickering.

"What?" He asked blankly, not quite making the connection. He looked over at Jr. who _had_ just made the connection and had nearly inhaled his Pepsi in his attempt to look away and drink at the same time. Emmett slowly looked from Jr. over to the one person on the bench, who was watching his companion walk across the street to some odd hearse like vehicle. A voice in the back of his mind supplied him with the title "station wagon".

"Oh… Ew." He said, before taking a bite of his pizza slice that was held in one hand, as he cracked open his soda can one handed.

"Hurry up you two. We should be heading back.. We can't risk brushing any closer to anyone we may know." Minnie stated, apparently already done with her lunch. "Not to mention we just missed the first day of school."

"Not necessarily," Emmett said, attempting to shoot his balled up napkin into the trash can a few feet down the sidewalk from the car. He frowned a little as he missed… horribly and continued, "We can always just set the time to right after we left, and still go to school." He smirked a little as he heard Jr. groan next to him on the hood of the car.

"You had to say that didn't you? She's gonna make us go now."

"Yeah, I know." Em was still smirking as he slid off the hood and opened the driver's side door and plopped down in the driver's seat. Jr. sighed, and slipped off the hood as well, walking around to the passenger's side and got in, and grunted slightly as Minnie sat on him. She glared at him.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing." Jr. averted his gaze, hoping to avoid her wrath. She really wasn't _that _heavy.

"Guys, we may have a little problem…"

"What?" Minnie turned her head to stare at her brother.

"Well, you know, this car is really old… and-"

"Emmett…"

"I thought that maybe after it cooled down it would-"

"_Emmett._"

"It still won't start."

Minnie sighed. "Well, let's see if we can find what's wrong."

Emmett nodded as he got out and walked around to pop the hood. After a few moments, he came back around, scratching the back of his neck.

"It's nothing serious, easily fixable… With the right tools."

Minnie frowned. "And where do you plan on getting the 'right tools'?" She asked, sensing something being plotted.

Emmett smiled brightly at her.

"Dad, of course."

* * *

A/N: I think this is the last of the editing chapters, new content to come, rejoice my like... two sort of fans!


End file.
